Karma
by LittleMissBlue93
Summary: What if what Ethan told Scott and Stiles wasn t totally true? What if the emissary of one of the twins was alive? What if that emissary was...Bella Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Ever since I saw "The Overlooked" this idea for a fanfiction came up and I decided to test it.**

**A couple of things:**

**- I´m gonna add my own little twist into the emissaries story, hope you like it.**

**-This is not a one-shot.**

**- I own nothing :)**

**- Please REVIEW you opinion means a lot. xoxo**

The entire house was silent. So silent it made uncomfortable. Seven pairs of golden eyes stared at me like I had grown another head.

"Come on, Bella! You can´t be serious." Emmett hollered at me. I sighed. This was going to be a lot more difficult than I had expected. When Edward left a couple of months ago, I was hurt. Really hurt. But I had to suck it up. I couldn´t afford to be weak not when I had people who expected companionship and advise. I was an emissary. A druid and as such I had responsibilities in the supernatural world.

"Look, I know this is not what you expected. But it _is _the best for everyone."

Everyone was shocked I saw it in their eyes but it had to be done damn the consequences. Being a druid was like being a compass, certain people or more specifically certain werewolves relied on us to keep connected to this world, to keep them grounded and most of all human. Some of us were dead because of the Alpha pack led by Deucalion but those of us who remained alive even if in secret could not just shrug our duties, simply because most of the time they could be used to spare many lives regardless of species.

Edward looked at me with hurtful look capable of breaking through the thickest ice but I had to stick to my plans. _No matter what._ Guess karma really is a bitch. Months ago he hurt me and now I guess it was my turn, unfortunately.

Esme was trying to comfort him by placing a hand on his shoulder, not that it was helping.

"Love, you can´t really mean that. I know you were hurt when I left but it´s all over now."

I stepped forward and pinched my nose in thought.

"I know that I hurt you and your entire family…" _except maybe Rosalie._ "but it´s just better that way. We brought you home to the people you belong with. Your family. Not me."

Alice shook her head and interfered.

"This is completely ridiculous, Bella. You went with me to Italy and faced the Volturi to make sure Edward came home safely and now you come up with this ridiculous idea that you two shouldn´t be together." Carlisle and Jasper tried to talk but she didn´t gave them opportunity. Her determination was unsettling and it was angering me something that Jasper must have felt because he closed his eyes as if trying to catch a breath.

"I saw you two together. Married and happy."

"Alice, your visions aren´t always reliable. You said so yourself!"

"Aren´t you showing some nerve." Rosalie commented while looking at her nails making me roll my eyes. I couldn´t do this anymore. I couldn´t be with someone who is as controlling as Edward is. All he wants is to know everything that I do every single second. He doesn´t let make my choices. It´s like he is my own personal body guard or babysitter whatever you wanna call it. How I´m supposed to take care of werewolves and homicidal psychos if he thinks that even walking around the neighborhood alone it´s too dangerous? I know I´m human and that there are millions of seemingly harmless things that could result in death but goddamnit!

"I´m sorry for all of this. I never wanted to cause drama. But it´s the best for everyone specially for you Edward even if you don´t see it yet. We´re just too different."

Esme nodded in a motherly way.

"Bella, sweetie. Are you sure about this. You two looked so in love."

"Yeah, I second that. I liked having you in the family." Emmett pouted and Rosalie snorted.

Jasper looked at me with sorrow.

"I´m sorry, Bella. I know I made a mistake…"

I stopped him.

"None of this is your fault, Jasper. And don't think for one second that I blame you for any of this. I guess fate just took it´s course." After hearing what I said, Edward looked more hurt than ever. Like he was broken. Maybe I shouldn´t even had encouraged him but at the time I had a silly crush on him. Stupid me. I should know better.

"Great and now what? We have a _human _who knows about us. What is the course of action, Carlisle?"

For the first time Carlisle´s melodic voice was heard.

"We are not going to do anything. I´m sure Bella can keep our secret."

I knew exactly what he meant. Just like most of the family he still hoped that I would reconsider in the near future. They still hoped that I would come back and make up with Edward and that we would live happily ever after. Unfortunately life was most of the time unfair. People who had been hurt already would probably feel even more pain. People who didn't deserve anything good in their life would probably get it until nature decided it was time to turn the tables and bring balance to everybody.

"Don´t worry Carlisle. You don´t have to leave town and we could all still be friends. I won´t tell your secret." I was a druid afterall keeping secrets was what I did best. Finally I walked away and left the house and consequently my life with the Cullens behind without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here´s another chapter, sorry for the delay.**

**I want to thank who reviewed, favourited and followed this story it means a lot to me. Keep reviewing and hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing xoxo.**

Monday morning was just like every other day in Forks. The weather was cold and foggy and the thickness of the air made it hard to move not to mention breathe. Thunder and rain seemed imminent like always however something felt different. To a duid the behaviour of nature and animals meant a lot of things, and the vibe that I received as soon as I opened my bedroom´s window was not a good one.

It was 7 a.m, so I started to get ready for school. I knew that over the weekend the whole town had found out about my breakup, so I guess it´s safe to say today was going to be interesting to say the least. I heard Charlie moving downstairs so I walked to the kitchen.

"Morning Bells. How are you?"

"Don´t know yet. Something feels off today."

He looked at me with a worried expression. Charlie knew _everything_ about the supernatural world. My mom made sure he knew since she was an emissary and wanted him to know exactly who he was marrying with. I´m glad she did it. Sometimes it´s good to know that I don´t need to hide anything from him.

"Please tell me it´s nothing that involves wolfy situations!"

I laughed at his attempt to make a joke, while grabbing an apple for breakfast and answered him with a shrug.

"Not sure yet. But it just might be."

Pinching his nose he sighed and looked at me with a frown.

" I may not know how to deal with werewolves like you do but I´m still the chief of police. Call me if you need anything."

I smiled mostly to reassure him and nodded.

"Okay dad. Be safe."

Walking out the door I heard my dad mutter something that sounded extremely close to people being arrested regardless of species. Still smiling I entered my truck and frowned at the intense bad feeling I had.

Listening to Pendulum, which happened to be one of my favourite bands not that anyone actually knew about it especially Edward since he slightly forced me to listen to Debussy everytime we were together, I forced myself to tone down my worrying and negativity. No drama, well at least until I get to the school. As soon as I parked my truck I saw people looking at me.

Rumours were already flying like crazy,some of them were ridiculous.

"_I heard she broke up with him because he didn´t want to sleep with her."_

"_She cheated on him. Poor Edward!"_

"_Thank God they broke up. Now the rest of us actually stand a chance again. Bitch!"_

Locking the truck I walked through the parking lot to meet Angela who was actually my only true friend on this town and probably the most genuine person. She smiled at me and I waved back. She stood close to Ben and the others. Everyone in the group was giving me looks: some of them were glares, some were somewhat smug and others looked genuinely happy (by those I mean Mike Newton) and concerned.

"Hey Bella. How are you?"

" Great, thanks." I said discreetly looking around the parking lot.

"We heard about your break up. It´s a shame." Lauren spoke with a smirk which only made me want to slap her.

A chorus of "Lauren" was heard specially by Angela and Ben.

"It´s okay. I just really don´t wanna talk about it."

A couple of them nodded their heads in understanding and since it was almost time for our first class we walked into the school. Angela and I walked together and thank the gods for that because I started to feel dizzy. This was not good at all.

I couldn´t shake the bad feeling I had regardless of what I did, which only got worse as the day passed. I was trying to focus during English class when suddenly a piercing scream was heard in the classroom.

Jessica, who was sitting a few tables behind me was shaking with fear. From the several vents were coming dozens of cockroaches and rats. Everyone started to panic and climbed their chairs. The teacher tried to control the situation and opened the door to let the animals out. Without thinking I followed them to the cafeteria. By now every single student and teacher were behind me. The animals continued to run to the center of the cafeteria until they suddenly froze and dropped dead instantly forming a perfect five fold celtic knot.

The students and teachers were whispering and most of them looked scared out of their wits. Obviously this wasn´t normal. This was the doing of a Darach. Only something so dark and deadly could cause something like this. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked.

I was going to answer her ignoring the fact that the Cullens were obviously listening,when my phone went off signaling a new text message.

_Things are much worse. It´s time for plan B._

I sighed and swallowed hard. I turned to face Angela who was scared and slightly shaking.

"Look, I have to go. I promise I´ll explain everything later it´s just… a friend needs help. Be careful, ok?"

She nodded and I ran out of the cafeteria without bothering to justify myself to anyone. It was time to go back to Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. Here´s another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story. Keep reviewing, please. **

**-I own nothing! xoxo**

Welcome_ to Beacon Hills_

I half smiled when I passed the familiar sign. Finally I had arrived at my destination. Leaving Forks was not a problem for me however I couldn´t say Charlie felt the same way but he understood. Sort of.

When I got home after the cafeteria incident I packed all my stuff and booked a flight in a rush while still not forgetting to write a note to Angela explaining the situation the best that I could explain it to her.

Driving through the small town I could tell that almost nothing was different since the last time I was here. The people, the stores all remained the same except the supernatural disasters that, in one way or another, had left their mark everywhere.

As of tomorrow I would enroll in the local high school but for now I needed all the information I could get and I knew exactly who could help me.

It was past 6 o´clock in the afternoon so obviously the animal clinic was closed as expressed by the sign hanging at door. I ignored it however and walked in anyway.

"I´m sorry we´re closed." Said my mentor and older druid with his back still turned to me.

"Hello Alan."

The older man that served as a paternal figure to me turned around and smiled however his face showed clear signs of fatigue.

"Bella. It´s nice to see you again."

"Likewise. How are things going around here?"

His face froze as soon as he processed my question and his expression changed from somewhat happy to utterly worried in seconds.

"Things in Beacon Hills are...difficult to say the least. Which is exactly why I texted you."

I snorted and sat on a nearby chair since this was going to be a long conversation. I could tell.

"Even if you didn´t I´m sure I would know something was happening."

He frowned. I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of days ago something strange happened in Forks and by that I mean supernaturally-crazy-related-to-a-darach kind of strange."

"Ok. What exactly happened?"

I told him everything. The bad vibes I kept having during the entire day, the dizziness and rats and cockroaches dying and forming a five fold celtic knot thing.

Alan looked deep in thought. Almost like he was trying to solve a puzzle although it looked like some pieces, the most important ones, were missing.

"This is definitely not normal. Even by this situation´s standards. I mean we´ve had plenty of animals accidents, I guess you could call them, in the last couple of weeks. Even the cats in here committed suicide."

"Whoah!" I wasn´t expecting this. At all. "What do you think this means?"

He shook his head.

"I honestly don´t know. Hopefully we will find out soon enough."

Drinking a gulp of water he looked at me with a serious business like expression.

"The reason I contacted you was because I´m out of options. Deucalion and his pack are more wild than ever and only you can help them. Chances are the Darach will try to seek it´s revenge which I think is related to Deucalion somehow and when that happens everyone who tries to help him will most likely die."

I nodded. This is where I came in. I could try to save a couple of lives in this whole ordeal. And that was exactly what I was going to do.

"I know. I can´t let that happen. I´ll start tomorrow." He nodded. I gave my goodbyes and walked out of the clinic breathing dramatically trying to inhale the biggest amount of air that I could. This was going to be hard. I just hoped that I was up to the challenge. May the gods be with me.

I drove again through the town though this time I was going to the small apartment that I had rented. I opened the door and immediately lied down on the couch. I needed to relax before tomorrow.

The halls of Beacon Hills high school were like those of any other school I had seen. Students were standing next to their lockers and some of them were looking in my direction. God! I really hated to be the new girl. The reactions were always the same: whispers, glares, smirks it was seriously nerve wracking. I continued to walk through the hallway ignoring every glance and whisper thrown my way. Everything was going well until I walked in a more isolated area of the high school and was brutally pulled into a classroom.

"Oi!" I started however a hand was placed in my mouth forcing me to shut up.

"I knew it was you! What the hell are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, farourited or followed this story. Keep expressing your opinions on my work. I own nothing. Enjoy the reading xoxo**

**Chapter 4**

I looked up only to find a very angry alpha werewolf. He let go of my arm to make sure the door was properly locked and that no one could hear us.

"There are nicer ways to greet people, you know? I would be fine with just a hello."

His eyes flashed red and he growled. Jesus! Werewolves seriously needed to keep their tempers in check.

"What are you doing? You´re supposed to _stay away!_"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on Aiden! You´re not stupid. You know _exactly _what I´m doing here."

He tensed up. I could see it through his clothes. His impatient stance just made it much more obvious.

"We had a deal. How thick are you? I told you..."

I rolled my eyes. Blah-blah-blah. Here we go again.

"I know what you told me but you know what? I decided it was time to come back. We all know what´s happening here it´s just becoming worse by the second and there´s no way you can deal with this alone."

He growled and his eyes became even redder. I was pretty sure that by now someone had heard us and if they hadn´t yet they would soon if he continued throwing a tantrum.

He seemed to realize this because he drew a very sharp breath in an atempt to calm himself. Not that it was working. Much. Werewolves, especially alphas, were like this: impulsive, stubborn and easily angered.

"I´m not alone! My pack can easily handle this. We´re alphas!" he hissed.

Way to be convincing. Not.

"What pack? Your pack is dead! I´m just trying to help you!"

Faster than I could register Aiden pinned me to the wall. His chest crushing mine giving me no room to escape.

"You don´t know anything!"

"Are you trying to convince me or trying to convince yourself?"

He was angry. I knew that. But it was the truth. Deucalion didn´t care for anyone other than himself and that included the so-called members of his pack.

He punched the wall inches away from my face. I didn´t expect it but wasn´t totally surprised either. Aiden always had a bad temper even by werewolf standards.

"If you know what´s good for you you´ll stay the hell away from my business! I don´t give a damn about you´re so called help. Just stay away from me." He said hissing every word and looking straight into my eyes.

After giving me a warning, which I couldn´t care less about by the way, he took one last glance at me before walking away and slamming the door shut.

Why did he have to be so goddamn stubborn? I understand that he feels a certain amount of gratitude and loyalty towards Deucalion but he knows as well as I do that associating with someone like him never brings anything good. Deucalion is a psycopath and has caused nothing but harm to countless people.

Judging by the start of my self appointed mission there were a couple of outcomes that I could already imagine and none of them looked good. Great. I´m sure that more drama and death is exactly what Beacon Hills needs.

I calmed myself and got out of the completely empty yet claustrophobic classroom bracing myself for a day full of stress. As if facing Aiden wasn´t enough I still had classes to attend.

As soon as I shut the door I bumped into someone making me fall flat on the floor. The person I bumped into was a girl. She seemed stressed. Her hair was impeccably done, her red hair falling in waves and her make up was perfect.

"Can you please watch were you´re going? I really don´t want to be late." She snapped while picking up her books.

"I´m sorry but it wasn´t just my fault, you know?"

She sighed and looked up while I helped her.

"I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to snap at you. I´m just..."

"Stressed?...In a hurry?" I offered. "I´m Bella Swan, by the way."

She nodded.

"Yeah. Lydia Martin."

There was something about this girl that screamed help. Call me crazy but I just knew it in my gut.

"Can you tell me where the English classroom is? It´s my next class and in case you haven´t noticed I´m new."

She smiled. It was small but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Sure. Follow me."

I followed her while making small talk along the way. When we finally got to the classroom I could tell there were at least a couple of werewolves and an Argent. Awesome (note the sarcasm). Lydia said goodbye and walked to an expectant group: a boy with tanned skin, another boy who happened to be much paler than the first one and a beautiful brunette girl who was obviously a hunter.

"Hello there. Don´t be shy. Come in." Said the teacher. She looked young, probably in her early twenties with shiny brown hair, forest green eyes and a perfect complexion. "I´m Ms. Blake your english teacher."

"Nice to meet you."

She looked at me as if she could recognize me from somewhere and to be honest she wasn´t a complete stranger to me either. I mean I have never seen her face before but she seemed somewhat familiar to me.

I introduced myself to everyone. Some were smiling, Ethan had a pained expression on his face as soon as I said my name, hopefully he wouldn´t recognize me, and Aiden kept glaring which I felt throughout the entire class. Let the games begin.


End file.
